


Wonder

by peachimochi



Series: daily clichés [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Oneshot, and slight angst???, istg headcanon is messing up my mind but i love that shit, jaehyun is smitten for taeyong uwu who wouldnt tbh, markhyuck thru jaehyun's eyes owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachimochi/pseuds/peachimochi
Summary: Jaehyun wishes to love as much as Donghyuck loves Mark. Jaehyun then wonder.





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> shawn mendes' fallin all in you kinda mood

Jaehyun watches from the corner of his eyes, how the corner of Mark's lips turn upward by the sight of his bestfriend's return. Not wasting a single moment Donghyuck drops his backpack to run and embrace mark, affection displayed out loud, not caring any eyes on them.

Jaehyun knew how Mark is always watching over Donghyuck from afar, making sure the younger one does everything to be healed quicker because of the group needs him to be working optimally but that's just another word of saying that Mark wants him not anymore through the illusion of technology but in flesh, beautiful sunkissed glow right before him because they want to finish the movies they didn't get to last time and play some cards, where the not the most romantic confession was spilled, somewhat incoherent but Jaehyun sees it all; how tight he was holding his sun, not wanting to let him go ever again.

Everyone in the dorm knows how close Mark and Donghyuck are but Jaehyun sees every little subtle move they had, every affection that was more than just for bestfriend, because Jaehyun wished to do so to his bestfriend too.

Maybe they are oblivious to their feelings, white like snow, untainted innocence, gleefully running through the garden of flowers blooming, inhaling all of the beauty of the world, eyes blinded, only the good side, Jaehyun thought.

Jaehyun wants that too, taking him on a proper date to park, plays with animal and maybe have a picnic underneath the cherry blossom, lay his head on Taeyong's lap regardless of how thin and bony his thighs were as it provides him the most comforting sensation, maybe steal another chocolate kiss from Taeyong and after that just kiss him breathlessly.

Kissing Taeyong is sweet, melting and addicting, just like the sugar he consumes.

Jaehyun misses the privilege of yesterday.

They have the blessing of the whole world and Jaehyun can only watch from the side as the one holding his whole heart slipping before his eyes, by his own hands.

Jaehyun wonders if they could travel back in time, where he and Taeyong were as pristine and untainted as Mark and Donghyuck are.

Where words like 'I love you' slips carelessly, out of friendly thoughts, and not the kind of I-would-sacrifice-everything kind of love. 

Jaehyun wonders when will he ever get to return the kiss Taeyong gave to him publicly during his birthday?

Jaehyun wonders when will he be able to return Taeyongs affection of always fondling him, showering him with love in every stage of Angel?

Jaehyun wonders when he will finally be able to express his feelings without looking like a fool?

Jaehyun wants to pick up Taeyong and splash him with the salt water too and maybe dive deep into the water, like how falling for the older one was like; head first no breathing kind of fall, want to see his blinding smile again, smiling only for him and because of him, watch his cheeks puffed up, showing a straight set of teeth, how his lips thinned out, how his lovely doe eyes disappeared against his eyelid as he smiled. The scar that blazes the corner of his eyes. He wants it all for him.

Jaehyun remembers the taste of nectar dripping out Taeyong lips, how he then no longer know other lips than of the mentioned ethereal creature. In a hazy bedroom light, when fatigue is taking over them and the affection was poorly concealed, breath lightly reek of alcohol, Taeyong kissed Jaehyun clumsily and it felt right. 

Petite and fragile as he was enveloped in his sturdy arms but by no means any less powerful.

Jaehyun wants to shout out to the whole wide world and profess his undying love to one man, that he loves every fiber of Lee Taeyong, how the man both sets his heart on fire but also bring him calmness like the way the waves pull them under the tide and assemble him back to pieces. _I love you_. But a man could only have so much bravery so he called out, almost whispering, "Hyung,"

Taeyong first response was to smile, his goddamn smile with his twinkling tantalizing eyes that never cease to bring him solace before proceeding to answer verbally, 

"Yeah?" _Me too._

As if seeing thoughts that were clouding Jaehyun's mind, underneath the desk, he held those hand tightly, assuring. 

Maybe when Jaehyun is less coward, maybe then the future promise them something. 

For now, all that he cares is to make sure that his loved one is able to walk on flower road, he could not bear the thoughts of his red rose getting tore of other's thorns.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so wack but,,,,,,,,,,,,, im just so jaeyong deprived,,,,,,,, hmu with content,,,,,,,,,, T_T


End file.
